Le complot de la Loreleï
by Kikifan
Summary: Post AWE. Beckett et Norrington se retrouvent morts et coincés ensemble dans le Davy Jones’ Locker tandis que Jack est embarqué de force par une dangereuse lady bien décidée à lui faire rammener Beckett d’entres les morts. Jack/Beckett/Norrington slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le complot de la Loreleî**

**Auteur** : Kikifan, l'auteur spécialisée dans les pairings de choc !! (Laissez tomber… chuis un peu fatiguée là…) TT

**Base et discleamer:** Pirates des Caraîbes. Les personnages appartiennent à Mickey la souris et sa firme multinationale. Je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ça avec à la base. Les acteur s'appartiennent (à eux mêmes, pas mutuellement hein…).

**Rating** : M. Même plutôt du NC-17 à mon avis mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire lol. Slash.

En conséquence, même si je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier votre age, si vous êtes trop jeunes, prudes ou surtout homophobes ne lisez pas. Cette fiction contient des passages sexuels explicites. Si vous ne vous sentez pas interessés ou capable de supporter la chose, je ne vous retiens pas n.n

**Paring **: Multiples (J'adore dire ça…) Principalement Beckington, Sparrington et Speckett. Si si, dans cet ordre là. Plus un O.C. de ma composition qui vient encore plus compliquer l'affaire.

**Résumé :** Post épisode trois. Beckett et Norrington se retrouvent morts et coincés ensemble dans le _Davy Jones'_ _Locker _tandis que Jack est embarqué de force par une dangereuse lady bien décidée à lui faire rammener Beckett d'entres les morts. Jack/Beckett/Norrington slash

**Note : **Ca fait (au moins) une éternité que je n'ai plus rien posté ici et je m'en excuse. Mes autres fics sont pour l'instant en pause, mais j'ai rédigé pas mal de chapitres de celle ci pendant les vacances et je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux les poster que de les laisser moisir dans mon ordi hein… Je pense publier à peu près tous les 15 jours, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me souteniiiiiir…Je vais en avoir besoin lol n.n

**Note 2 :** les titres des chapitres seront toujours en anglais, ainsi que certains mots que j'ai laissé en V.O. parce que la V.F. est vraiment trop moche u.u Si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions. Ici, le titre est plutôt intraduisible, « black market » signifiant au marché noir et « baby » devant être comprit au sens de « chérie ».

**Chapitre un ****Black ****market**** baby **

Jack Sparrow referma vivement le couvercle de son compas. A la barre du petit bateau qu'avait bien voulu lui laisser Barbossa après s'être enfui une fois de plus avec le Black Pearl, il manoeuvra pour se diriger vers le sud. Ou ce qui était apparemment le sud.

Après plusieurs mois de course-poursuite entre l'ignoble Barbossa (qui avait le Pearl) et lui-même (qui avait la carte menant à la Fontaine de jouvence), Sparrow avait décidé de se rendre -une fois de plus- à Tortuga pour se procurer un bateau et un équipage dignes de ce nom et tenter de fuir rapidement en direction de l'île d'Aqua de vida, sans être filé par son hargneux ex-second.

Il fit la moue en remarquant que son esquif, qui ne prennait au départ que très raisonnablement l'eau, commençait à présent à couler. Heureusement, Tortuga n'était plus très loin, et il pouvait déjà apercevoir la lueur du port pirate trembloter dans la lumière du soir. Gibbs et plusieurs autres marins devaient l'y attendre.

Se mettant en quête d'un seau, il commença à écoper, parcourant le petit bateau de son habituelle démarche chancelante et efféminée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La jeune femme réajusta le voile noir qui pendait de son chapeau et masquait son visage. Mieux valait qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue à Tortuga, le pire port pirate des Caraïbes. En même temps, c'était là où elle avait le plus de chances de réunir des informations sur l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Elle fit arrêter son carrosse dans une petite rue derrière le bar de la _Faithful bride_.

Le patron lui devait un service. Bien assez pour lui louer une chambre, des vêtements qui la feraient moins remarquer que sa robe de deuil et peut-être même lui rendre son ancien poste.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres rouges tandis qu'elle passait machinalement les doigts sur le

médaillon accroché à son cou. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titubant jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart, Jack posa deux chopes de rhum devant le fidèle Gibbs. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, posant ses pieds bottés sur la table d'à côté. Le pirate but une longue gorgée de rhum, jouant avec son compas, et attendant que Gibbs ne se décide à parler.

-« Pas trouvé grand-chose, Cap'tain. Marmonna finalement l'homme. Ouais bien sûr y'a toujours des hommes à recruter à Tortuga mais pour ce qui est de trouver un bateau... »Il haussa significativement les épaules et replongea dans son verre.

-« Et le bateau français qui est amarré dans les docks est ? » Demanda distraitement Sparrow en secouant son compas.

-« Le _Moonlight shadow_ ? Ouais. C'est un bon bateau. Mais, ajouta Gibbs précipitamment, totalement indisponible. Il fronça les sourcils devant le sourire narquois du capitaine. Nan, Jack. Voler ce bateau serait une folie. D'abord, il est très bien gardé et puis en ce moment les relations entre l'Angleterre et la France sont plutôt tendues. Pas besoin de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Cap'tain. »

-« Ooooh, fit Sparrow en prenant un air exagérément concerné par la question. Loin de moi l'idée de provoquer des dissensions diplomatiques avec nos amis les inventeurs de la mayonnaise. On va pas voler ce bateau. Il sourit de nouveau, dévoilant toutes ses dents en or. On va seulement l'emprunter. »

Gibbs poussa un soupir résigné devant l'air malicieux de son capitaine et replongea de nouveau dans son verre. Des notes de musiques et une voix de femme se firent entendre dans la salle. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Jack perdit son air de chat devant un bol de lait, pour laisser tomber sa machoire sur la table, fixant un point derrière son épaule.

Le vieux marin se retourna et vit, debout près du piano, la plus belle créature qui lui ai jamais été donné de contempler. Une femme. Et visiblement une prostituée si on n'en croyait la robe pourpre et décolletée qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche. D'immenses yeux vert d'eau, une bouche d'un rouge éclatant et des cheveux d'un brun chaud qui ondulaient lourdement au-dessus de ses épaules. Et elle chantait.

_She__ lives in a __house_

_That's __way __back __of __the __road_

_There's__ a man __with__ a __lantern_

_And __he __carries __her__ soul._

_A __coal __stove __a__nd__ a __bed_

_A __skillett __and__ a __hound_

_She __drove__ a __camel __through__ a __needle_

_And __is __sinking __board __walk __town_

_She__'s __my__ black __market__ baby,_

_She__'s __my__ black __market__ baby. _

_She__'s a __diamond __who __wants __to __stay __coal_

_Wants __to __stay __coal_

Gibbs se tourna de nouveau vers Jack et ne fut pas surprit de voir que l'homme fixait toujours la chanteuse d'un air fasciné. Après tout, sous ses dehors efféminés, le capitaine Sparrow avait toujours été un tombeur de ces dames. Mais là... ils n'avaient pas spécialement le temps de passer la nuit à l'hotel, même avec la plus jolie putain qu'il ai jamais vu.

-« Cap'tain ? » Tenta t'il en passant une main devant le regard fixe de l'homme. Jack émit un petit son étranglé et referma la bouche, histoire de ne pas se mettre à baver sur la table.

Soupirant, Gibbs se retourna vers la jeune femme brune, sachant qu'il ne tirerai rien de son vieil ami avant la fin de la chanson.

_I __swang __out __wide __with __her_

_On hells __iron __gates_

_Anything __that __you __wanted_

_You __could__ have_

_My __eyes __say __their __prayers __to __her_

_A __sailor__ ring __her __bell_

_Like __moth __mistakes__ a __light__bulb_

_For __the __moon __and __goes __to__hell_

_She__'s __my__ black __market__ baby,_

_She__'s __my__ black __market__ baby. _

_She__'s a __diamond __who __wants __to __stay __coal_

_Wants __to __stay __coal_

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait être le seul homme de la pièce à ne pas être plongé dans un état catatonique total, les autres pirates bavant plus ou moins dignement sur le sol.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette femme. Son accent anglais était légèrement haché comme si elle avait appris parfaitement la langue sans parvenir à se débarrasser totalement de son intonation d'origine. Et puis elle était bien trop distinguée... aristocratique même, pour n'être qu'une prostituée de Tortuga.

De plus, d'un oeil volontairement charmeur et envoutant, elle ne cessait de parcourir la salle des yeux, scannant chaque visage comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

_There's __no __pray __like __desire_

_There's __amnesia__ in __her __kiss_

_She__'s a __swan __and__ a __pistol_

_And __she __will __follow __you __like __this_

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, puis sur Jack et la jeune femme se tut. Bouche bée, elle fixa le capitaine Sparrow pendant quelques secondes, manquant une partie du couplet. Elle se reprit au refrain, lançant un sourire charmeur au pirate. Gibbs avait cependant pu voir passer dans ses yeux un éclair sombre, mélange de surprise et de haine.

-« Tu as vu ? Jack le poussa du coude, tout excité et arborant un sourire fier. Elle m'a regardé ! »

-« Cap'tain, commença Gibbs d'un ton inquiet, faut pas s'éterniser ici... »

En vain. Le dernier couplet de la chanson avait commencé et le capitaine n'était plus là pour personne.

_She__'s __wiskey__ in a __teacup_

_She __gives __blonds a __lousy __name_

_She__'s __a bonzai__ Aphrodite_

_And__ a ticket __back __to__ France_

_She__'s a __hard __way__to__ go_

_And __there __ain't __no __way __to__ stop_

_Every __time __you __play __the __red_

_The black __is __coming __up_

_She__'s __my__ black __market__ baby,_

_She__'s __my__ black __market__ baby. _

_She__'s a __diamond __who __wants __to __stay __coal_

_Wants __to __stay __coal_

La chanson se termina doucement et les dernières notes de piano moururent à la suite de la voix langoureuse. Il y eu un court silence et la salle explosa en applaudissements. La chanteuse salua et s'éclipsa rapidement, jetant un coup d'oeil insondable à Jack.

L'homme se leva et saisit son tricorne.

-« Jack, tenta de nouveau Gibbs en le saisissant par le bras. Ca porte malheur de coucher avec une femme que tant d'hommes désirent. Autour d'eux, les applaudissements dégénéraient progressivement en bagarre d'ivrognes. Et puis mieux vaut tenter le coup cette nuit si on veut voler le _Moonlight Shadow_. »

Sparrow sourit mystérieusement.

-« On s'occupera du bateau demain. Ce soir, j'ai des projets. Si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

-« Cap'tain, soupira l'autre marin, je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour voler un bateau de la Navy française en plein jour ? »

Jack se pencha souplement en arrière pour éviter une bouteille de rhum qui se fracassa sur le mur derrière lui.

-« Hey, faut pas gaspiller ! Cria t'il en agitant les bras dans le tumulte de la bagarre. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Gibbs. A ton avis, Gibbsie ? Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow oui ou non ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en regardant son ami s'éloigner de sa démarche sautillante. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sparrow. Ici même. Ce soir. Sa bouche se tordit de dégoût et ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. « Ne pas le tuer, se rappela t'elle à elle même tandis que son côté meurtrier protestait lourdement. Ne pas le tuer tant qu'il nous sera utile » Se jetant un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, elle vérifia que le châle violet posé sur ses épaules camouflait bien les armes glissées à sa ceinture. Parfait.

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, elle se retourna et fit de son mieux pour accrocher un sourire charmeur sur son beau visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack frappa trois coups à la porte entrouverte.

-« Entrez. » Fit une voix féminine.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et, ôtant son tricorne, salua la chanteuse avec emphase.

-« Mes respectueux hommages nocturnes, mademoiselle. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Lorsque les lèvres affectées du pirate effleurèrent son poignet, elle ne pu retenir un frisson. De plaisir ou de dégoût ? Se demanda Jack en voyant son sourire vaciller.

-« Capitaine Jack Sparrow , se présenta t'il. A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler? »

La jeune femme semblait de nouveau maîtresse d'elle même, son sourire charmeur et un rien moqueur faisant courir des frissons dans le dos du pirate.

-« Delia Suttridge. Voulez-vous boire un verre, capitaine ? »

-« Ce n'est pas de refus. » Il se laissa tomber dans l'unique chaise de la chambre, songeant que les manières de cette femme étaient décidément bien différentes de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Cherchant à éclaircir la situation, il la saisit par le bras lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Retirant le verre de sa main et le posant sur la table, il l'attira doucement en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

-« Vous faîtes une prostituée bien inhabituelle, Miss Suttridge », chuchota t'il.

-« Sans doute parce que je n'en suis pas une, capitaine. »

-« Ah non ? »

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, s'émerveillant de leur douceur.

-« Non. »

Un objet froid et insistant fut soudain pressé contre sa poitrine. Sparrow s'éloigna légèrement en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un pistolet que l'on charge. Il releva les yeux et pris de plein fouet le regard de pure haine qui déformait le visage de Delia.

-« Oh. »

-« Oh, en effet ». Répéta t'elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il aurait du écouter Gibbs.

-« Puis-je m'enquérir des raisons de ce revirement, darling ? »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent de colère.

-« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Sparrow. »

Jack eu une moue blessée.

-« Capitaine Sparrow », rappela t'il d'un ton vexé.

Elle l'ignora.

-« Vous avez tué mon mari, » Lacha t'elle d'un ton lourd et menaçant.

-« Votre mari ? Le pirate était désappointé. Je peux vous assurer, madame qu'il n'est pas dans mes

habitudes de... »

-« Ah non ? Le coupa t'elle en le foudroyant du regard. Vous avez la mémoire courte, Sparrow... »

-« Capitaine ! » Insista t'il.

Le canon du pistolet s'enfonça dans son thorax et une lueur meurtrière dansa dans les yeux verts.

-« N'abusez pas de ma patience, capitaine. Déjà que ne vous porte pas dans mon coeur depuis la mort de Georges... »

-« Georges ? Répéta Jack, de plus en plus déconcerté. Mais je ne connais aucun Georges ! Enfin si y'a bien 'Jo le tanneur de Kingston mais il s'est jamais marié, et puis aussi Georgie l'unijambiste poliglotte mais il est mort y'a des siècles et puis... »

-« Assez ! Aboya t'elle, le regard flamboyant de rage. Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas avoir causé la mort de Lord Georges Cutler Beckett ? »

-« Beckett ? » La machoire du capitaine heurta le sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Beckett ?! » Répéta Sparrow.

-«Oui. »

-« Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il était mort ! »

-« Et bien maintenant, vous le savez. »

-« Et je n'étais pas au courant du fait qu'il était marrié ! »

-« Et bien maintenant, vous le savez. »

-« En plus avec une si jolie bien que dangereuse femme ! »

-« Et. Bien. Maintenant. Vous. Le. Savez. » Une note d'irritation.

-« Personne ne m'a dit que je m'exposais à des représailles ! »

Un petit rire

-« Et bien maintenant vous le savez. »

-« Et moi qui croyais qu'il était plutôt porté sur les hommes... » murmura songeusement le pirate.

-« Et bien maintenant vous le ... QUOI ? » Delia Beckett-Suttridge s'étrangla de rage.

-« Rien, rien, oubliez ça darling... Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Me tuer pour vous venger ? »

Un sourire mauvais remplaça l'air offusqué et Sparrow se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Naoon... J'ai d'autres projets pour vous, capitaine. »

A suivre… 

_Reviews please n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Le complot de la Loreleï**

**Auteur** : Kikifan

**Base et discleamer:** Pirates des Caraîbes. Les personnages appartiennent à Mickey la souris et sa firme multinationale. Je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ça avec à la base. Les acteurs s'appartiennent (à eux mêmes, pas mutuellement hein…).

**Rating** : M. Même plutôt du NC-17 à mon avis mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire lol. Slash.

En conséquence, même si je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier votre age, si vous êtes trop jeunes, prudes ou surtout homophobes ne lisez pas. Cette fiction contient des passages sexuels explicites. Si vous ne vous sentez pas interessés ou capable de supporter la chose, je ne vous retiens pas n.n

**Paring **: Multiples (J'adore dire ça…) Principalement Beckington, Sparrington et Speckett. Si si, dans cet ordre là. Plus un O.C. de ma composition qui vient encore plus compliquer l'affaire.

**Résumé :** Post épisode trois. Beckett et Norrington se retrouvent morts et coincés ensemble dans le _Davy Jones'_ _Locker _tandis que Jack est embarqué de force par une dangereuse lady bien décidée à lui faire rammener Beckett d'entres les morts. Jack/Beckett/Norrington slash

**Note : **Merci à Littany et à Pani l'anonyme pour leur gentille reviw d'encouragement n.n

**Note 2 :** les titres des chapitres seront toujours en anglais, ainsi que certains mots que j'ai laissé en V.O. parce que la V.F. est vraiment trop moche u.u Si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions. Ici, le titre porte l'idée d'un marché un peu louche. Un deal quoi lol.

**Chapitre deux ****Bargain**

Gibbs faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée de la _Faithfull bride_. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que le capitaine était monté à la suite de l'inconnue et il commençait à s'inquiéter fermement. Et puis le jour allait bientôt se lever et...

-« Monsieur Gibbs ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à un officier de la marine française, qui lui tendait un parchemin en souriant.

-« De la part du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Expliqua l'homme avec un accent caractéristique. Il vous attend à bord du _Moonlight __shadow_. »

Déroulé, le message ne comportait qu'une seule phrase.

_Tout est arrangé. _

_CJS_

Soupirant, Gibbs suivit l'officier affable vers les docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » Demanda Jack à la veuve Beckett.

Celle-ci se recula, s'adossant à la table sans cesser de pointer son pistolet vers la poitrine du pirate.

-« Comme vous le savez, avant sa mort, mon mari était un homme influent. Cependant, il n'était pas spécialement aimé et était plus spécialement détesté du fameux Davy Jones qu'il tenait sous sa coupe. »

Jack laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

-« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Jones ne le portait pas dans son coeur, en effet ! »

-« Ajoutez à cela une moralité discutable et vous obtenez assez surement un aller-simple vers la damnation éternelle. »

Jack haussa les sourcils.

-« Vous pensez que le poulpe l'aurait... (il fit d'élaborés et incompréhensibles gestes des mains) maudit ? »

-« C'est probable. Or, Capitaine Sparrow, comme vous le savez, les marins maudits se retrouvent coincés dans le _Davy Jones' Locker_, l'enfer blanc. »

Le pirate cilla.

-« Vous êtes drôlement bien renseignée pour une femme du monde. »

Delia se permit un minuscule petit sourire.

-«Et, il se trouve aussi, Capitaine Sparrow, que vous êtes l'un des rares hommes encore vivants à être revenu du _Davy Jones' Locker_ et à savoir comment on y accède. »

-« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je vous emmène là bas, qu'on cherche votre cher et

tendre et qu'on le ramène à Port Royal pour qu'il puisse recommencer à tyranniser les Caraïbes ? »

-« Vous avez saisi l'idée. »

-« Je crois, fit le pirate en adoptant un air décontracté malgré la présence du pistolet toujours pointé sur lui, que ça va pas être possible. »

Miss Suttridge le regarda avec incrédulité.

-« Ouais. Vous voyez, je suis un pirate. Et un pirate ne fait rien s'il n'y a pas un profit à la clé pour lui. Rammener Beckett ça veut aussi dire ramener beaucoup d'ennuis. Il a toujours cherché à me tuer, après tout. Pas de profit, beaucoup d'ennuis. Aucune chance que je vous aide. _Savvy_ ? »

-« M. Sparrow... Delia lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il n'osa pas la reprendre. Rappelez moi quand est-ce que j'ai précisé que vous aviez le choix ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma.

Delia eu un petit rire.

-« Vous commencez à comprendre. »

Jack la fixa.

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Il désigna le pistolet. Me tuer serait stupide. Et si vous me livrez à la Navy, ils me pendront. »

-« Je ne vais pas vous tuer Sparrow. Il y a d'autres moyens de persuader un homme de coopérer, vraiment ». La canon du pistolet s'abaissa légèrement, pointant vers le ventre du pirate, puis plus bas encore. L'homme perdit son sourire confiant et se redressa, quittant immédiatement sa position avachie, jambes écartées.

Delia le regarda d'un air moqueur.

-« Tsss... Ne jamais sous-estimer une femme du monde à qui l'on a arraché son époux, capitaine. »

Il considéra la question, sourcils froncés.

-« Je m'en souviendrai, » assura t'il en roulant des yeux.

-« Maintenant Sparrow, voilà ce que j'ai a vous offrir. L'assurance qu'aucune représailles de sera prise contre vous, ni de ma part, ni de celle de Lord Beckett, une amnistie totale vis à vis des méfaits et crimes en tous genres que vous avez accompli par le passé ainsi que la reconnaissance d'une femme influente de la haute société . Ce qui n'est pas rien », ajouta t'elle avec un sourire.

-« Une amnistie totale ? » Répéta Sparrow, abasourdit.

-« Obtenue de la main même du Roi. Elle n'est valable que pour les crimes déjà commits bien sûr. Si vous attaquez Port Royal dans un mois, elle ne vous servira à rien. »

-« Tout ça est bien beau mais cela ne me sera pas vraiment utile. Moi, ce que je veux c'est votre parole.

Votre parole que quand Beckie sera rapatrié, vous m'aiderez à récupérer le Pearl. Mon cher et tendre bateau, ajouta t'il avec dévotion. »

-« C'est entendu. Je mettrai toute la flotte de ma famille et tous mes officiers à sa poursuite s'il le

faut. »

-« Nous avons un accord alors ? »

-« Oui. Lord Beckett contre le Pearl. »

Elle lui tendit la main et le pirate la serra avec délectation, savourant la contact de cette main d'une blancheur aristocratique contre la sienne, tannée par le soleil et la vie de marin.

-« Vous avez un bateau ? » Demanda t'il avec insouciance.

-« Oui. Mon meilleur navire, le _Moonlight Shadow_ est amarré au port. »

Jack eu un grand sourire. Gibbs n'allait pas en revenir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

S'essuyant le front avec son mouchoir en dentelle, Lord Beckett resserra sa poigne sur la garde de son épée. Le plus silencieusement possible, il longea la coursive tribord de _L'Endeavour_. La lumière glauque qui éclairait le _Davy Jones Locker_ ne pénétrait que faiblement dans le couloir et l'homme plissa les yeux, l'oreille tendue. Il avait déjà fouillé la grande majorité du navire. L'ennemi de devait pas être loin.

Et puis, sans prévenir, il jaillit d'une coursive perpendiculaire, l'épée en avant. Beckett eut juste le temps de parer le coup et de reculer précipitamment tandis que l'autre l'attaquait avec furie. Son épée lui échappa des mains après une feinte spécialement vicieuse de son adversaire. Le métal froid de l'arme se posa contre son cou.

Lord Beckett poussa un soupir.

-« Combien ? »

-«Il me semble qu'on en est à 52 à 28 », répondit l'autre homme en baissant sa lame.

-« Je crois que je préfère quand nous jouons aux échecs, Amiral. »

Norrington sortit de l'ombre et lui sourit un rien narquoisement.

-« Moi aussi. Vous êtes un bien meilleur adversaire. Si je puis me permettre, my Lord. »

Cutler haussa les épaules.

-« Permettez-vous Norrington. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vous menacer de mort si vous me manquez de respect. »

L'Amiral sourit légèrement.

-« Et si on prétendait que c'était l'heure du thé ? » Dans le _Davy Jones' Locker_, le temps ainsi que toutes les horloges s'étaient arrêtés.

L'ex-terreur des Caraïbes fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

-« Oui Amiral. C'est définitivement l'heure du thé, à mon avis ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Plus que deux tonneaux d'eau. » Annonça Norrington en plaçant la théière devant le Lord consterné.

-« Oh, God... » Murmura celui-ci. Etant déjà mort, il n'avait pas besoin de boire mais le thé était

définitivement le bienvenu dans cet endroit désertique et désolant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le _Locker_ comme ça. Pour lui c'était un endroit terrifiant, pas une plaine de sel blanc qui s'étendait à l'infini autour d'un bateau échoué.

En fait, la vraie malédiction, c'était l'ennui. Une éternité d'ennui, seul avec son bateau. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, Norrington s'était retrouvé avec lui. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi Davy Jones l'avait maudit lui, Beckett ; mais l'Amiral avait toujours été plus ou moins un homme moral et il ne méritait certainement pas la damnation éternelle simplement pour avoir participé au vol du coeur du vieu poulpe.

Ceci dit, il appréciait grandement la présence de l'homme. Et même s'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué, sans lui, il serait probablement déjà devenu fou.

-« Merci. Dit il lorsque les grandes mains élégantes de l'officier posèrent une tasse pleine devant lui. Alors, où en étiez vous Norrington ? »

Autre chose. Ecrasés par l'ennui, les deux hommes avaient trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Des duels à l'épée, des partie d'échecs ou de Go et puis aussi, généralement à « l'heure » du thé, le récit d'anecdotes

croustillantes.

-« Tortuga, répondit l'Amiral. La fois où j'ai fini ivrogne à Tortuga, puis membre de l'équipage de Sparrow. »

Cutler eu un sourire goguenard et but une gorgée de thé, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les choses auraient pu être pires. Accoudé au bastingage du Moonlight Shadow , Jack songeait en souriant à la chance inouïe qu'il avait eu en tombant sur Lady Beckett à Tortuga. Il avait désormais un bon bateau, une cabine confortable et le capitaine du navire suivait ses directives, sensées les mener au Locker. Il eut un sourire un rien machiavelique.

Ayant pris grand soin de se faire remarquer des espions de Barbossa en embarquant sur le bateau, il y avait fort à parier que l'ex-capitaine-maudit cherche à l'attaquer, surtout que le navire se dirigeait -sur ses ordres- vers une petite crique enclavée, parfaite pour une embuscade. Le _Shadow_ était un bon bateau. Surement pas aussi rapide que le Pearl mais plus lourdement armé et si il devait y avoir abordage, Jack avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir récupérer son précieux navire.

Le sourire du pirate s'agrandit. Et après, adieu Lady Beckett et son cher époux et bonjour Black Pearl toutes voiles au vent !

-« Je peux savoir pouvoir vous arborez ce sourire inconvenant, pirate ? »

Jack se retourna et se trouva en face d'un officier de la marine française qui le regardait avec un certain dégoût. Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux roux lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-«Votre visage m'est familier... Vot' mère n'aurait pas travaillé à Tortuga y'a quelques années par hazard ? »

L'homme blêmit sous l'insulte et posa la main sur la garde de son épée.

-« Gillette ! L'interpela Delia en venant vers eux. Allons, Thomas, voyons... » Elle lui tapota le bras de façon mécontente. Elle s'était changée depuis la dernière fois où Sparrow l'avait vue à Tortuga. Elle portait à présent une étrange tenue, mélange d'une robe noire trop courte pour être descente pour une lady en deuil et d'un pantalon de marin, large et sombre.

-« Gillette ? Répéta Sparrow. Le lieutenant qui suivait Norrington partout ? Il se tourna vers Lady Suttridge. Et pourquoi il est là, lui ? »

-« Parce que, Capitaine Sparrrow, il se peut que l'Amiral Norrington soit lui aussi coincé dans le _Locker_, » expliqua t'elle patiemment .

-« De mieux en mieux. Me voilà en route pour ramener à la vie les deux pires fléaux des Caraïbes ayant jamais existé. Jack poussa un profond soupir. Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça déjà ? »

Lady Beckett s'appuya au bastingage, laissa ses yeux errer sur l'immense étendue de l'océan.

-« Pour récupérer le Pearl. Et accessoirement parce que vous ne voulez pas finir eunnuque », ajouta t'elle d'un ton badin.

Ignorant l'air abasourdit de Gillette, il fit la moue, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'officier, goguenard.

-« On dirait bien que j'ai pas connu votr' mère à Tortuga alors, frogy... »

La main de l'homme aux cheveux roux vola littéralement vers le pommeau de son épée... où elle fut maintenue par celle de Delia.

-« Si vous avez tellement envie de vous battre, Gillette, pourquoi ne pas me défier en duel ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous coller de corvée de nettoyage du pont si vous perdez. »

Un grand sourire un rien prédateur orna soudain le visage de l'homme.

-« Dans ce cas, avec plaisir Milady. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckett poussa un soupir exaspéré. Norrington lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Cela devait faire des semaines, des mois, ou peut-être même des années, (comment savoir ?) qu'ils étaient coincées dans le _Locker_. Et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Ils avaient exploré les environs sur des kilomètres. S'étaient battus en duel un nombre incalculable de fois. Avaient raconté toutes les anecdotes qu'ils connaissaient, usé jusqu'à la trame les pièces des jeux d'échecs et de go. Et, tandis que l'Amiral relisait pour la dixième fois l'un des rares livres à bord du bateau, Cutler Beckett se sentait littéralement mourir d'ennui.

Norrington referma son livre en grimaçant.

-« J'en ai assez, s'exclama soudain le Lord. Il FAUT que je fasse quelque chose, sinon je vais devenir complètement fou d'ici peu. »

L'autre homme n'eu pas l'air spécialement emballé à l'idée de devoir passer une éternité coincé avec un Beckett à moitié dingue. Et puis, lui aussi se sentait incroyablement ennuyé.

-« Il y aurait bien quelque chose, my Lord. Proposa t'il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué un tonneau de rhum dans la coursive tribord l'autre jour. »

Cutler le fixa, mi-intéressé mi-indigné.

-« Est-ce que vous me proposez de me saouler avec vous, Amiral ? » Sa voix était glaciale et affreusement péremptoire.

James s'apprêtait à répondre, à faire ses excuses, mais le Lord l'interrompit.

-« Proposition acceptée, Norrington. » Dit il en se levant de façon brusque.

Surpris par ce revirement, l'ex-Commodore le suivi dans les profondeurs du bateau.

A suivre… 

_Reviews please n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Le complot de la Loreleï**

**Auteur** : Kikifan

**Base et discleamer:** Pirates des Caraïbes. Les personnages appartiennent à Mickey la souris et sa firme multinationale. Je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ça avec à la base. Les acteurs s'appartiennent (à eux mêmes, pas mutuellement hein…).

**Rating** : M. Même plutôt du NC-17 à mon avis mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire lol. Slash.

En conséquence, même si je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier votre age, si vous êtes trop jeunes, prudes ou surtout homophobes ne lisez pas. Cette fiction contient des passages sexuels explicites. Si vous ne vous sentez pas interessés ou capable de supporter la chose, je ne vous retiens pas n.n

**Paring **: Multiples (J'adore dire ça…) Principalement Beckington, Sparrington et Speckett. Si si, dans cet ordre là. Plus un O.C. de ma composition qui vient encore plus compliquer l'affaire.

**Résumé :** Post épisode trois. Beckett et Norrington se retrouvent morts et coincés ensemble dans le _Davy Jones'_ _Locker _tandis que Jack est embarqué de force par une dangereuse lady bien décidée à lui faire rammener Beckett d'entres les morts. Jack/Beckett/Norrington slash

**Note : **Désolée pour le retard ! Merci à toutes les gentilles reviews et à ceux qui m'ont harcelé pour avoir cette suite nn

**Note 2 :** les titres des chapitres seront toujours en anglais, ainsi que certains mots que j'ai laissé en V.O. parce que la V.F. est vraiment trop moche u.u Si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions.

**Chapitre trois : Duels and duets**

Ils avaient remonté le baril de rhum jusque dans la cabine de Beckett. Trinquant à ce divertissement inopiné, ils avaient bu un verre. Puis encore un. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Norrington, affalé dans son fauteuil, réalise qu'il était plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant. Cutler ne valait pas mieux.

A demi allongé dans un fauteuil, le Lord zézayait quelque chose à propos du Kraken en lui souriant. Oh. Mon. Dieu. L'esprit embrumé de l'Amiral mit quelques instants à réagir. L'homme lui **souriait** ?

Apparemment oui. Comme quoi tout était vraiment possible dans ce lieu de perdition.

-« Vous voyez officier, je veux dire lieutenant non, Commodore, ex-Commodore, oh et puis merde Norrington. » Balbutia Beckett d'un ton embrumé totalement contraire à son habituel voix froide et empruntée. L'Amiral ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, mettant cette idée excessivement dérangeante sur le compte du rhum.

-« Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire avant qu'on devienne barge tous les deux. Il fit une pause. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez avec ce grand sourire confus, Norrington ? »

-« Parce que je vous trouve adorable quand vous perdez votre contenance, my Lord. » L'air abasourdit de Cutler valait bien les représailles que cette remarque insolente pourrait provoquer le lendemain. Changeant de sujet, James choisit de répondre à sa question précédente.

-« Autrement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que deux hommes pourraient faire pour s'occuper, seuls et abandonnés au milieu de nulle part. »

Beckett se mit à glousser provoquant deux chocs successifs dans la poitrine de Norrington.

Le premier vint du fait que le Lord était actuellement en train de _glousser_, ce qui était déjà en soi un fait relativement inquiétant. Le deuxième vint de la brusque vague de chaleur qui le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa _pourquoi_ l'homme en face de lui riait. Ho. HO. Nononononononon… Il n'avait pas du tout voulu sous entendre ce que Beckett croyait apparemment qu'il avait voulu sous entendre. Il n'avait fait que de constater la situation, sans aucune arrière pensée et… son esprit se vida d'un seul coup lorsque le pied de l'homme aux yeux bleu-gris entra en contact avec le sien sous la table.

Le Lord se pencha en avant, le regard joueur et les lèvres entrouvertes. _God !_ songea Norrington. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelques verres de rhum suffiraient à lui faire trouver Cutler attirant.

-« Vous ne voyez pas Norrington ? » Le pied frotta doucement contre le sien, entrainant un brusque accroc dans la respiration de l'officier.

-« Et bien… » Il se racla la gorge et il y eut un long silence.

-« Je suis tout ouïe. »

-« Si je puis me permettre, my Lord, vous êtes… un peu trop… »

-« Direct ? »

-« Non. Ivre. »

Beckett haussa un sourcil.

-«Et moi aussi. Je ne voudrais pas faire des choses que nous pourrions –tous les deux– regretter demain. »

Le Lord se leva et tangua violemment, se rattrapant à la table. Norrington fit de même… et se retrouva assis par terre. Cutler le regarda avec un grand sourire narquois.

-« Vous vous sentez capable de retrouver le chemin de votre cabine, Amiral ? »

L'officier marmona un juron inintelligible en se relevant.

-« Très bien. Vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit ici. »

Norrington ne sut jamais très bien comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit de Beckett, le nez dans les cheveux bruns du Lord (au diable la perruque !) qui avait niché son menton dans son épaule. Le fait est que la situation lui parut extrêmement confortable, et il se laissa aller, remettant au lendemain les conséquences de ses actes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Très bien lieutenant », s'exclama Delia en faisant quelques mouvements d'essai avec l'épée que Gillette venait de lui remettre.

La rumeur disant que Gillette avait provoqué Lady Beckett en duel à l'épée s'était répandue sur le bateau comme une trainée de poudre et tous les marins n'étant pas de quart avaient afflué vers le pont superieur pour regarder le combat. Accoudé au bastingage, Sparrow eu la surprise de voir le capitaine du _Moonlight Shadow _lui même venir assister au duel.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? » Demanda le pirate en agitant une main affectée vers le pont superieur où Delia et Gillette s'attachaient mutuellement un foulard noir autour du cou.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers lui.

-« Ce n'est pas un vrai duel. Seulement un combat entre amis. Le but est de récupérer le foulard de l'autre, et on évite généralement toute effusion de sang. Le perdant à un gage. L'homme sourit. Delia sait se montrer très inventive… »

Interessé, Jack se rapprocha un peu.

-« Quel sera l'enjeu M. Gillette ? » Demanda très sérieusement Miss Suttridge en se mettant en garde d'un geste souple.

Une rumeur amusée se fit entendre parmi la foule.

-« Et bien…Commença Thomas, l'équipage et moi pensions à quelque chose de précis… Mais ce n'est sans doute pas très recommandable pour une Lady… »

Delia haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-« Dites toujours? »

-« Le récit de votre nuit de noce. »

-« Ma nuit de noce avec Lord Beckett ? » Demanda t'elle, surprise.

Un murmure approbateur et légèrement paillard s'éleva dans l'assemblée.

-« Oh, je vois. Et avec tous les vilains petits détails dont un équipage débauché comme vous raffole, j'imagine ? »

Les hommes acquiescèrent et Gillette sourit. Delia savait se faire aimer par ses officiers, ne les prenant jamais de haut tout en gardant une poigne d'acier sur eux.

Elle eu un grand sourire malicieux.

-« C'est entendu. Mais, si vous perdez M. Gillette, vous êtes d'accord que votre gage doit être d'ampleur comparable au mien. »

L'homme déglutit difficilement. Il était un bon combattant à l'épée mais ses chances de remporter la victoire contre Lady Beckett étaient tout de même assez faibles.

-Si vous perdez, vous passerez la fin de la journée … Habillé en femme. »

La foule éclata en applaudissement et rires appréciateurs.

Gillette fit la moue.

-« Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas me faire récurer le pont, en fin de compte ? »

-« Nan. Ca, ça me plait plus, je vous prêterai ma plus jolie robe. »

Avec un soupir, l'officier français s'inclina, se mêtant en garde.

Sparrow sourit et se pencha en avant, attentif.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norrington remua doucement, peu désireux de sortir de l'état comateux dans lequel il se trouvait. Il sentait un terrible mal de crâne couver à l'arrière de ses yeux et s'efforçait de ne pas bouger ni même de ne pas _penser_, histoire de ne pas réveiller la douleur endormie.

Il se rendit graduellement compte qu'un corps chaud et ferme était agréablement pressé contre le sien, fait plutôt inhabituel. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre contre son torse et la jambe glissée entre les siennes, qui appuyait délicieusement contre un début d'érection matinale.

L'Amiral ouvrit les yeux avec précaution pour découvrir un visage endormi presque entièrement masqué par des cheveux d'un brun chaud et soyeux. Seules les lèvres de l'autre étaient visibles, délicatement entrouvertes et pressées contre son épaule. _Oh God._ La douleur commença à s'insinuer insidieusement dans ses tempes. Il connaissait ces lèvres.

Des lèvres agréables à regarder, vraiment. Douces, pleines, purpurines. Angéliques, même. Des lèvres qui servaient habituellement à déverser sur le monde de froids commentaires mordants. Les lèvres de Lord Beckett.

Beckett remua légèrement et Norrigton dut etouffer un grognement quand la jambe entre les siennes frotta contre son aine. La soirée de la veille était plutôt embrumée dans sa mémoire mais il se souvenait avoir beaucoup bu et subit les avances d'un Lord passablement éméché. Heureusement, ils s'étaient tous les deux effondrés avant que quoi que ce soi de réellement compromettant n'arrive.

Heureusement ? Ou peut être pas…

Il chassa cette pensée en vitesse, s'efforçant de ne penser à aucune chose indigne d'occuper l'esprit d'un officier de la Navy et incluant Beckett. Malheureusement, son esprit se montra peu coopératif et il se retrouva bientôt avec un important problème à résoudre. Et puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Cutler ouvrit les yeux, le regardant d'un air un peu perdu et pour le moins adorable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sparrow regarda le duel se dérouler avec intérêt. Il était assez évident à ses yeux que c'était un combat _entre amis_. Au moins pour Delia.

En effet, Gillette semblait prendre la chose très au sérieux, se battant aussi furieusement qu'il l'avait fait avec les pirates mort-vivants de Barbossa. Delia, au contraire, semblait seulement s'amuser, comme si l'officier ne présentait nullement une réelle menace. Ce qui était sans doute vrai.

Jack regarda songeusement la façon dont elle se déplaçait, aérienne, joueuse, ne faisant que contrer aisément les bottes de Gillettes, sans attaquer. Pour Lady Beckett, ce n'était pas un vrai combat. Ceci dit, son jeu de jambes, sa précision et sa rapidité laissaient présager un maître en la matière. Thomas enchaina toute une salve d'attaques plus ou moins vicieuse et Delia parut un peu déstabilisée.

« Non, réalisa Sparrow, elle fit _semblant_ d'être déstabilisée, poussant l'homme à l'attaquer plus avant, et en cela le rendant vulnérable, la garde baissée. Feintant gracieusement, elle contourna l'homme et le poussa, récupérant le foulard avant d'éclater de rire.

Le pirate haussa les sourcils tandis que Gillette bougonnait, laissant Miss Suttridge lui tapoter amicalement le bras. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu pour elle. L'officier n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de la mettre en difficulté. Et si…

Poussé par la curiosité, Sparrow fit un pas en avant, sortant du cercle formé par la foule.

-« Puis-je essayer à mon tour ? »

Devant l'air méfiant et peu amical de Delia et Gillette, il sourit, un rien moqueur.

-« Ou auriez vous peur de croiser le fer avec un pirate ? »

Relevant le menton, Miss Suttridge lui tendit le foulard.

-« Quels seront les enjeux ? » Demanda Thomas, soucieux à l'idée que le pirate ne demande quelque chose d'inconvenant.

-« Pourquoi pas les mêmes ? » Sourit-il en nouant le tissu à son cou.

Delia soupira et se mit en garde.

-« Je ne comprends pas cette obsession que vous faites sur ma nuit de noces, vraiment. Et puis… je vais bientôt être à cour de robes… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Norrington, grogna Beckett en relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux sans briser leur étreinte. Deux questions. »

Il hocha la tête tandis que le Lord tentait de regagner un peu de contenance.

-« Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Très bien. Cutler fit une pause. Je ne suis plus ivre maintenant », dit il en jetant un regard glacial à l'officier déboussolé.

-« Deuxième question. Est-ce que ce qui actuellement pressé contre mon genou et bien ce que je présume que c'est ? » La question ne s'accompagna d'aucun sourire mais d'un haussement de sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-suggestif.

Norrington se sentit rougir à vue d'œil.

-« Je vous prie de m'excuser, my Lord, bégaya t'il en se sentant stupide sous le regard bleu, inquisiteur et polaire.

La main de Beckett se glissa entre eux, se posant directement sur la source de l'inconfort de l'officier.

-« Ne vous excusez pas, dit il d'un air charmeur. Tout ceci est du plus grand intérêt. Il commença à défaire les boutons qui maintenaient le pantalon de l'Amiral en place. Norrington, ajouta t'il avec un sourire carnassier, vous devriez recommencer à respirer si vous ne voulez pas mourir une seconde fois. »

-« My Lord, je ne crois pas que… » La fin de la phrase finit dans un petit gargouillement alors qu'un genou ferme se pressait résolument sur une partie actuellement _très _sensible de son anatomie.

-« My Lord ! »Dit il plus fermement en attrapant le poignet de Cutler pour l'immobilier.

L'homme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Quoi Norrington ? Oh par pitié, épargnez moi vos tergiversations morales ! Quoi ? C'est un pêché interdit par l'Eglise ? Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être plus damnés que ça de toute façon. C'est interdit par la loi et passible de cour martiale ? Et qui nous dénoncera, il n'y a personne ici ! Vous en avez envie, et j'en ai envie. C'est une distraction non négligeable. Et Lord Beckett obtient toujours ce qu'il désire… » Ajouta t'il en se libérant de la poigne de l'Amiral.

-« Beckett ! » Aboya l'officier en le repoussant un peu brutalement.

Le Lord eu l'air offusqué et fronça les sourcils, ses pupilles brûlant d'une colère glaciale.

Norrington déglutit, songeant que l'homme n'était jamais aussi attirant que lorsqu'il était furieux.

-« Je vous demande juste un peu de temps. Cutler haussa un sourcil et James se sentit soudain aussi ridicule qu'une jeune vierge effarouchée. Pour… réfléchir à ça. M'habituer à l'idée. »

Lord Beckett fit la moue.

-« _Tea time_, alors. » Soupira t'il en se reculant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sparrow attaqua tout de suite en feintant de façon vicieuse, prenant Delia de cours. Ce coup ne devait certainement pas figurer dans les annales de l'art de l'épée enseigné au membres de la Navy. Elle fronça les sourcils et rencontra son regard provocateur. Très bien. Ce n'était plus un jeu, donc.

Lady Beckett attaqua. Uen série de coups précis rapides et dénotant d'une grande maîtrise. Mais, remarqua le pirate, toujours joueurs, et en rien destinés à blesser l'adversaire. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, il revint à la charge, frappant durement, chacune de ses bottes suceptible d'estropier Delia si elle n'avait pas été assez agile pour les éviter. Une rumeur de protestation se fit entendre dans la foule. Le duel n'avait plus rien d'un combat d'ami.

La lame de Sparrow effleura la main gauche de la jeune femme, y laissant un léger sillon sanglant. Il lui sourit avec orgueil, cherchant à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Lorsqu'elle attaqua, il crut tout d'abord y être arrivé. Les coups étaient plus durs et certains susceptibles de le blesser. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune agressivité dans les yeux verts. Seulement de la concentration et une certaine exaltation provoquée par le combat.

« Allons, ma jolie, songea t'il, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me montres ce que tu vaux vraiment ? » Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, terriblement inconvenante. Balayant l'épée de la veuve, il parvint à la coincer momentanément contre le bastingage, appuyant fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de bondir en arrière.

La foule retint son souffle tandis que les yeux de Delia viraient au noir de façon inquiétante.

-« Pardonnez mon audace mais puisque ce cher George est mort, il faut commencer lui chercher un remplaçant et je me disais que peut-être… »

Il eu juste le temps de reculer avec précipitation, l'épée de son adversaire tranchant l'air à l'endroit exact ou sa tête se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

« Ho, songea t'il, gagné. Erm. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. » Le combat venait de prendre un tout nouveau visage. Il n'y avait plus aucun jeu, aucune légèreté ni suite de mouvements gracieux et inutiles dans les attaques de Lady Beckett. Chaque coup, précis et fulgurant, était destiné à être mortel.

« Voilà donc ta vraie nature », songea t'il en rencontrant le regard brûlant de haine. Une suite de bottes particulièrement mauvaises le mit en dificulté et d'une parade, Delia lui arracha son épée des mains, sa lame s'approchant dangereusement du cou du pirate désarmé.

Il regarda dans ces prunelles remplies d'une extase mauvaise et meurtrière et évita de justesse un coup visiblement destiné à lui trancher la gorge. A ce moment là, le capitaine du _Shadow_ fit deux pas en avant et pointa son pistolet vers la jeune femme.

-« Ca suffit, maintenant, » dit il d'une voix ferme.

A suivre…

_Reviews please n.n_


End file.
